Ex's and Oh's
by Unexistent
Summary: He had no idea what was in store for him when he entered that bar.SasuXSaku Lemon. Please read! and review! Inspired by the song Ex's and Oh's-Atreyu :D


AN: hey there guys Unexistant here, this is my first lemon try not to beat the crap out of me. I got inspired by the song Ex's and Oh's (explains the title) by ATREYU. Hope you like. Please review. Its AU Sasuke and Sakura. Don't like don't read. :D

I walked down the familiar road; somehow I knew the dobe was right when he said I looked like I needed a few drinks. I had just come back from a really crappy interview with one of my bosses. I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck, attempting to loosen some of the tension I carried. I knew the only thing I could do to insure I would feel better by the end of the night was to visit the local bar.

I entered the bar as the smell of sweat, beer and musk entered my nostrils. I hadn't expected for it to be pretty crowded tonight. I sighed and drifted through the number of bodies gyrating to some pop song. I sighed as I finally reached my way to the bar tender. He knew me as a regular.

"Hey, the usual," I growled out though the heavy bass.

Luckily he heard my plea for liquor and obliged. After a few seconds I had my corona. I know it probably sounds pathetic that I'm going to a bar instead of enjoying a nice beer in the confines of my own home, but I just know I needed this. I had a rough night and couldn't help but come here. I had hoped it'd be a bit emptier, which it usually is, it was actually rare to find this many people here. I just sat there in my stool happily gulping down my corona, prepared just the way I liked it a lime and a pinch of salt thrown in.

Somehow I failed to notice the women next to me; I jumped in surprise as the sound of a glass bottle hit the counter. I looked over to my right and there she was. She had taken a couple shots already and kept them coming. She heartedly slammed each one onto the table after every shot. She caught my stare and smiled slyly.

"What, never heard of a rough night?" she yelled over the music.

I looked at her in surprise, "Actually, I have."

I spoke; she apparently hadn't heard me because she had a confused look on her face.

I sighed "who hasn't?" I spoke over the loud thrumming of music.

She grinned, and offered one of her shots to me. I looked at her in dismay, I never really liked tequila, but somehow she got me to drink it. I gulped it down and grimaced at the slight burn of my throat. She offered more and somehow it turned into both of us slugging down shots. My corona was already empty and after awhile the shots had increased into a vast number, I knew I could hold my liquor pretty well, but this vast amount of alcohol in my system was starting to overpower my senses.

I could barely make out the shape of my own hand, but I was sure I could still walk back to my apartment if I stopped now. She had offered another one to me, but I refused.

She pouted cutely and that's when I actually saw her. She had pink hair that reached mid-shoulder, her eyes were captivatingly emerald, and they were hazy in compensation to the alcohol. I saw the curve of her pouting lips and saw how voluptuous they were. I frowned slightly, I knew I couldn't take another drink, I just couldn't, but I didn't want to leave it at this. She slowly got closer, and I hadn't realized how close until our breaths mingled. She smirked and took my lips with a carnal need that I could only describe as lust. She took a hold of my hair and gently tugged.

That's when I knew I couldn't let her dominate me, I growled into our kiss and ran my tongue along the bottom curve of her lip. She equally complied and opened her hot mouth to me. I gently prodded and searched her cavern until I found her appendage as well. We fought for dominance as our tongues danced together. I could hear her light moans as my hand had traveled to her neck and gently massaged it.

I knew we couldn't finish this here, so I reluctantly broke the kiss and asked her if she'd like to come to my apartment. She smile fervently and said "I thought you'd never ask."

When we got there I fumbled with the keys in the lock as she was still kissing and lavishing me with her tongue. I groaned as I felt her tongue snake down to my jaw, chin, and then the juncture between my neck and shoulder. She gently sucked leaving small trails of her saliva. I finally got the door open and threw the keys onto the coffee table. We both stumbled to my bedroom without breaking the heated kiss. I changed our positions and made sure I was on top. I needed this, to unleash my frustrations and stress. I needed an outlet, and it just so happened that this would be it.

I took my shirt off and slowly crawled my way over to her. She was panting and oh so beautiful. I grabbed her and made sure most of her clothes would come off. She lay there with only her panties on. I kissed her and slowly my hands traveled to her twin peaks. Not only had the cold air erected them, but I could see how ready she was for me to touch them as I heard her heady moans in my mouth for what was to come. I tweaked them and rolled both of them between my index and thumb. I broke our heated kiss and slowly trailed kisses down her throat until I reached her peaks. I took one into my mouth and sucked on it. I could feel the tender flesh with my tongue. I could hear her moans above me. It was such a turn on. I could feel my blood slowly travel south. I groaned I didn't know how long I could last pleasing her. I really needed to just get on with it. I pleasured her a bit more before I took off my pants.

I gently traced circles on her thighs. I slowly took her panties off. I lightly ran my finger along her slit. Her breath hitched and I inwardly smirked. I guess she didn't like that, because before I knew it, I was flat on my back. She climbed atop of me and smiled. My eyes widened, I saw her gently turn on top of me, where I was face to face with her core. I could feel her lightly brush my erection, I groaned. She gently let my manhood pop through the hole in my boxers. I sighed as I held onto her thighs. I pushed her down onto my awaiting mouth. I licked her womanhood teasingly.

She mimicked my movements as she gently and slowly licked the tip. I grunted I could feel her smile as she kissed my shaft. She wrapped her hand around the base and took me into her hot mouth without warning. I moaned and sighed. I wouldn't let her get the best of me, so I took her heated core, and thrust my tongue into her folds. I thrusted agonizingly slow at first in result I could feel her moan on my cock. She engulfed and sucked me with more vigor. I thrust into her deeper and faster. I could feel her walls clench around my appendage, she came into my mouth. I lapped up all of her juices, and grunted as I felt my own release drawing nearer. I sat up and stopped her from making me come. She sat up in confusion and I kissed her. I climbed between her legs and readied myself to thrust into her. My tip prodded her entrance as I silently asked her. She moaned,"please."

I nodded and thrust deep within her. She gasped as I stared at her face. I knew this was a one night stand, but I couldn't help the petty emotions that were lingering in the pit of my stomach. I grasped her thighs as I slipped all the way out and thrust roughly back in. I could hear her cries of pleasure as I kept at it faster and deeper. I found her sweet spot and continued to impale myself in that direction. She screamed and cried out. I grunted as her walls were clenching my manhood. I kept going until after a certain thrust she screamed as her orgasm over rode her, I grunted as her walls were squeezing my member until I thrusted a few more times and I came. I closed my eyes in pleasure; I saw stars behind my closed lids. I was completely spent as I hit the mattress with a thud. I slid out of her and held her. I soon fell asleep.

My eyelids felt extremely heavy as I tried to open my eyes. I grunted as the light slowly streamed into my room. I clutched my head as a moan of utter pain left my lips.

'This was probably the worst hangover ever' I complained to myself. I rolled onto my other side and noticed that it was empty. I climbed swiftly out of bed and immediately regretted it as the headache only seemed to increase in pain. I sat back down and noticed a folded piece of paper at the foot of the bed. I opened it and read

**XOXO-Sakura**

I stared at it numbly when I noticed the watch, my wallet, and cash, I had on my person last night were nowhere to be found.

'Fuck.'

AN: hope you guys liked it, I hope it wasn't not to your liking, please…please review. I tried really hard on it since it was my first lemon, okay? Reviews would be amazingly awesome….and would just make my day :D I just noticed it's probably a little short; I just haven't got the hang of writing long chapters yet but bear with me for awhile kay?


End file.
